map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (LMG)
A brief timeline for the Lomarian Map Game... Age of Myth *The Creator God creates the universe and all that lovely stuff. *Aestil, the world the game is set in, is created. Alongside it are created the various gods. *Gods only know what else happens in this period, because no records survive. Probably lots of dinosaurs and dragons and stuff. Age of Temmor *1: Following a military coup in the human city-state of Temmor (in modern-day Alcidae), Senator Avarn becomes King Avarn I of the Kingdom of Temmor, and establishes a new calendar. *4: The Kingdom of Temmor is invaded by neighbouring Podrania, wins, and counter-invades. *6: Podrania is conquered by the Kingdom of Temmor. King Avarn I likes the conquering business, proclaims himself Emperor, and has lots of fun at the expense of his neighbours. *22: Emperor Avarn I dies, but not before he's conquered most of Alcidae, Rheinfelden and the lands surrounding the Barren Sea. His successors work hard to keep the momentum going. *114: East of the Barrier Mountains, a new religious movement results in the creation of a god - the Etarna, or All-Highest. Unfortunately, the new religion comes with its own god of the underworld, Morav, who is also created. Agalpin is not happy at this, and the two start a war in the underworld over who will ultimately control it that has still not been resolved. *833: The Usurpation of Heaven. Agalpin takes over the heaven of the Temmorian pantheon of gods, imprisoning the chief god, Turaer, within an artefact called the Black Diamond, and scattering or killing the rest of the gods. The Age of Temmor ends as the Empire of Temmor is overthrown from within and replaced by the Agalpor Empire. As his final act, Turaer, the god of war, proclaims Sir Valdon Felt, a member of the Knights Justiciar, his immortal champion. Age of Agalpor *1: Devran Ilvos, the mastermind behind the overthrow of the Empire of Temmor, becomes the Emperor of Agalpor - and is given immortality by his god. With an army of demons at his beck and call, to say nothing of mortal followers, he institutes a reign of terror over most of the Lomarian continent. *525: Turaer is mysteriously freed from the Black Diamond, and he and the other gods launch an all-out assault on Agalpin in heaven. Simultaneously, the Altacaran Empire invades, and dozens, if not hundreds, of provinces rebel. Agalpin is overthrown and imprisoned within the Black Diamond. Devran Ilvos is lost, presumed killed in the destruction of the Royal Palace. The Age of Agalpor ends. Age of the Restoration *1: The restored gods do their best to wipe the memory of the Agalpor Empire from the face of Lomaria. Meanwhile, the upheaval caused by the collapse of all central authority results in a Dark Age. Science and magic regress significantly during this era, which is only made worse when migratory peoples arrive in Lomaria and compete for land. *400: The Dark Ages are generally considered to come to an end around this time. *600: The start of the map game.